Not a dream
by ab89us
Summary: Based off of the Polivia scene at the beginning of "Welcome to Westfield" What if it wasn't a dream...


Sorry that it's so short. I started writing this the other day and finished it last night but couldn't get onto my account, so...here it is now

* * *

><p><em>Her heart felt light and beat out a soft pattern as she slowly made love to him, her knees encompassing his hips as she moved over him in a steady, relaxed pace.<em>

"_I love you." She said taking his left arm and putting it up by his head like his right arm was. "Do you love me?" She almost whispered as she looked down at him, his head resting between the pillows._

"_I do." He murmured intimately._

"_Then tell me." She urged, rocking back and forth on him tantalizingly slow. "I want to hear you say it." She added and allowed for him to sit up, their faces just mere inches away when he ghosted his response on her lips._

"_I love you."_

_Olivia then wrapped her hands around Peter's neck and tilted her head to capture his lips with her own, the two of them falling gently back down to the mattress._

Their rhythm continued to be leisurely, their bodies rocking together to a beat only known to them, one that felt like they had been together their whole lives. They were two pieces to a whole; they completed each other in every way possible.

There was no need for words after that, Olivia's hands going to the headboard of her bed while Peter's went to her hips, increasing the pace just enough to have their heads spinning and their hearts beating a bit faster. The air around them was filled with the soft sounds of their skin gliding against the cotton sheets, and the light caressing of their skin each time that they met. Olivia's head tipped back when Peter's lips found the sensitive skin at the crest of her shoulder, sucking it into his hot mouth, his tongue lathing over the marred spot, marveling at the small gasps and moans that broke from her lips at the mere touch and feeling that he provoked.

Peter could feel her growing closer and the shift of her movements from controlled to slightly erratic, and flipped them over pulling out of her almost completely like he knew she liked, and then driving into her again, deeply. That was all it took for her to shatter around him, her hands grasping the sheets while her eyes closed and her lips parted in a soft yet deep moan of pleasure; a sound that he wished to be the only person to evoke from her for the rest of her life.

He gave her a minute to come down from her high, and then allowed for his lips to find a hardened nipple and start up the slow and steady pace they had been maintaining.

"Peter." Olivia breathed out and scraped her nails through his short brown hair, drawing his eyes up to hers. There was nothing but pure love in her eyes, love that was reciprocated through his gaze.

He smiled up at her and moved so that he loomed over her, his arms on either side of her head, his fingers going into her hair.

"I love you." He said again and captured her lips in a searing kiss, only breaking away when the need for air won out.

Olivia made a small noise in the back of her throat, her nails going to the smooth skin of his shoulder, digging in just enough to spur him on to move a bit faster. Their breathing becoming ragged and shallow with every glide of skin against skin; words of love whispered into the air for only them to hear until Olivia shuddered under Peter, her second orgasm drawing his own from his body, leaving them spent and sated.

They woke hours later, their limbs entwined and Olivia's head resting in the crook of Peter's neck while her hand rested on his chest. Sensing when the other woke, they gazed at each other with soft, loving smiles on their lips, faltering slightly with the realization that Peter would have to leave soon to go back home before Walter could destroy anything. The last time that Peter had left his father alone for any length of time, the older man had managed to set the curtains in the bathroom on fire. Peter was still trying to figure out how he managed to do that.

"I need to go." He murmured regrettably.

"I know." Olivia nodded, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

Peter was about to say something more when his phone rang, causing both of them to groan. Walter was on the other end of the call saying something that Olivia couldn't quiet hear, but had Peter rolling his eyes and tightening his hold on his lovers shoulders. When he ended the call, he looked down at her with an apology written in his eyes.

"Walter needs me at home." He grumbled.

"It's okay." Olivia smiled up at him and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"I love you." Peter said against her lips one last time before getting dressed and heading to her bedroom door.

"I love you too." Olivia repeated when he turned to face her.

A smile lit up his face and eyes as he turned and headed for home.


End file.
